


我是如此相信你

by Echi



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, 假面骑士时王
Genre: ABO 发情期 庄o沃A, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echi/pseuds/Echi
Summary: 以前本来很吃盖庄的，但是后面被沃茨打动了。对于ABO有很多私设，名字用的周董新歌，因为我真的想不出来名字了。还有一个原因不用我说了吧嘿嘿嘿，
Relationships: 沃茨/常磐庄吾
Kudos: 3





	我是如此相信你

**Author's Note:**

> 以前本来很吃盖庄的，但是后面被沃茨打动了。对于ABO有很多私设，名字用的周董新歌，因为我真的想不出来名字了。还有一个原因不用我说了吧嘿嘿嘿，

庄吾在迎来18岁成人礼之时也迎来了分化期，所有人都认为庄吾是一个不折不扣的alpho时，毕竟未来毁天灭地穷凶极恶的魔王怎么可能是个omega再不济肯定也是bate，在外面等待的沃茨看见庄吾拿着报告书一脸阴沉得出来“王?”不禁担心的询问，庄吾游离的思绪被拉了回来“啊？沃茨未来的逢魔是什么性别？”沃茨微微眯了一下眼睛“是alpha”庄吾听见后差点倒在了地上，幸好沃茨眼疾手快的抱住了他“那 那为什么我 我分化成了...omega”沃茨虽然猜到了一点但还是有点吃惊“这就奇怪了，您还能站起来嘛”庄吾努力平复了心态，起身走出了医院“在这里坐坐吧”路过公园庄吾走到了一颗樱花树下面的长椅上，花瓣随着春风起舞，小溪波光粼粼阳光撒在上面反射着耀眼的碎光，庄吾坐在长椅上看着花瓣落在水面上随波逐流“沃茨你说我还会成为王吗？”庄吾的声音带着轻微的颤抖，坚定的信仰开始动摇，犹如水面上的花瓣飘向不知的未来。沃茨愣了愣单膝跪在了地上“当然可以，我的王，难道omage就不能成为王吗？在我看来不管您如何，您都是我独一无二的王”庄吾失神的眼神恢复了往日的明亮“对啊，我依旧是我，未来如何由我决定！沃茨谢谢你”庄吾拉起了沃茨“走吧！我们回家！”沃茨看着眼前人蹦蹦哒哒又恢复了以往朝气蓬勃的样子不禁宠溺的一笑“跟上呀！沃茨”庄吾回过头朝他招了招手示意快点跟上，沃茨小跑了上去。花瓣飞絮里俩人的背影逐渐模糊。回到家后众人无不质疑的看着报告单一遍又一遍，一时间谁也不知道怎么开口 ，这货居然还会成为魔王，盖茨对此哭笑不得。庄吾倒是嘻嘻哈哈的毫不在意一般“放心啦 我依旧会成为一个至仁至善的王”大家看见当事人都这样，这件事自然也就过去了。接下来的日子也就是打打怪，找线索，庄吾突然觉得omage也没什么啊，直到–“庄吾一区出现了新的异类骑士”电话那边传来了月读急切的声音“好 我马上赶过去”挂断了电话庄吾立马往一区方向去，还好离得近，庄吾跑到一半时脚突然软了一下，从今天早上开始身体就开始变得奇怪，对信息素的味道变得非常敏感，身体在发热庄吾以为自己感冒了敲了一下脑袋，又立马爬了起来，变身–时王，变身之后情况好多了，没多久赶到了现场“嘿，你的对手是我”庄吾快速冲了过去给了异类骑士一拳，异类骑士翻了个身超庄吾袭去，庄吾侧身躲过反手又是一拳“还挺禁打”异类骑士像毫无感觉一样，不断向庄吾发起攻击，庄吾刚想躲开，脚又软了下去，异类骑士一刀砍到了庄吾的铠甲上飞溅着细碎的火光“可恶”庄吾知道不能耗下去了，可身体一点力气都没有，跪在了地上异类骑士眼看着又攻了过来，庄吾却动不了就像案板上的肉任人宰割，“我今天不会交代在这了吧”庄吾祈祷着身体争点气可依然纹丝不动。就在这时砰–一声巨响眼前的异类骑士突然爆炸“王！您没事吧！”沃茨解除了形态跑了过来，庄吾谢天谢地也解除了形态到在了沃茨怀里“我 有点奇怪”“您不会发情期到了吧？”沃茨皱了皱眉庄吾解除变身的一刻沃茨的信息素就包围了他，大海幽静的气息，庄吾觉得身体更烫了“怎么办”庄吾根本不知道如何应对这种事情只能求助于他信任的身边人。沃茨也有点无措“现在最好的办法是赶紧找抑制剂”“赶 赶紧走”后穴已经渗出液体，庄吾觉得自己快控制不住自己了。沃茨用围巾把庄吾带到了自己以前的住处，温柔的把庄吾放在了床上“您在这里等我 我去给您买抑制剂”说完便消失在了房间里 ，庄吾脑子里乱糟糟的早已停止了思考，没有了alpho信息素的安抚，心情更是莫名狂躁起来，5分钟后沃茨提着白色塑料袋出现在房间中 庄吾却觉得过了好几个小时。房间里充满着omega发情的味道，这个味道对alpho是致命的吸引，沃茨定了定神“王，我来帮您注射”沃茨小心翼翼的抬起庄吾的胳膊把衬衫撩了上去，找到了跳动的脉搏取出抑制剂“可能有点疼 您忍一下”沃茨轻轻的给庄吾注射完了抑制剂，庄吾觉得沃茨的手指碰过的每一个地方都无比的痒，即使注射了抑制剂庄吾的身体也没有好转，反而房间里的味道更浓了“怎么会，难道是魔王身体的特殊?这下可就不好办了”沃茨第一次脸上出现了焦急“好 好难受帮 帮帮我”庄吾眼睛微微发红眼角开始分泌泪水“如果抑制剂没有用那就只能标记了”沃茨试探性的问，一向稳重的他心脏加快的跳动，庄吾已经无法思考只能随着迎合“好”沃茨收到许可后释放了更多的信息素，俯身吻了下去，庄吾没有拒绝欣然接受，沃茨依然是稳重的温柔的连吻也是，他总是很小心的保护着他的王，沃茨解开了庄吾单薄的衬衫，纤瘦的身躯显露出来，沃茨还在吻着，直到庄吾喘不过气的挣扎着，才不舍的放开了被亲的红肿的薄唇，沃茨继续温柔的从喉结开始啃噬，是带有欲望的，到锁骨，再到属于青涩人儿粉红的乳头，沃茨有点坏意的咬了一下，庄吾惊叫了一声，身体随着颤抖，沃茨解开了庄吾的皮带褪去了早已被液体打湿的外裤和内裤，手握住了玉茎开始撸动，庄吾被突如其来的刺激激的呻吟出声，沃茨推开了庄吾的双腿“唔 别 ”庄吾感受到了自己的下面不在是来自手掌的温度而是处于一个温暖的空间之中，庄吾觉得羞耻却又被快感淹没，随着腰肢的弓起，庄吾射了出来“对 对不起”释放过一次后 身体稍有缓和 意识开始清晰，庄吾意识到自己射在了沃茨的口中更为羞愧，慌乱的道歉。沃茨吞了下去，还意犹未尽舔了一下嘴角，庄吾吃惊的看着沃茨，不敢置信这是沃茨会做的表情。沃茨拉下了围巾在庄吾耳边低沉的说“我的王，真正的好戏现在才开始”开始两个字咬的极重且色情味浓，庄吾被拉了一下，臀部被抬起，沃茨为了不伤害到他的王，还是伸入了手指开始拓张，虽然里面早已充满了温热的液体，极为顺滑，庄吾难受的扭了扭腰，表示抗议，沃茨耐心的找寻着那个点，不断加入手指翻搅，不适渐渐被快感代替，庄吾舒服的哼出了声，沃茨抽出了手，快速脱掉了衣服漏出了身体精致的线条“我要进去了”沃茨慢慢的抵进去，生怕庄吾有丁点不舒服，额前滴落了几颗晶莹的汗珠，庄吾虽然害怕但是也在承受着，因为拓张过，轻而易举的全部进去了，沃茨动了起来，庄吾哭的更凶了“呜呜呜 太深了”情欲被打开，沃茨只是想短暂的标记的，可他又不甘心，他不想让他的王成为别人的，他的王只能是他的 。沃茨想到这里加快了速度，庄吾受不了的求饶，欲望有了之后便会汇成深不见底的沼泽，越陷越深。随着身下人的一阵抽搐，沃茨顶到了生殖腔“别 不要”感官被无限放大，庄吾觉得自己快坏掉了，“这样您以后就会减少受发情期的困扰了”庄吾第一次听见沃茨的声音这样带有浓烈的占有欲和情欲。沃茨顶了进去，生殖腔被顶开了一个小口，温暖的吸附着巨物，庄吾一动也不敢动，沃茨在里面结痂 射精。过热的精液让庄吾有所缓神，沃茨抱起了庄吾咬破了后面的腺体，海水夹杂着炙热的阳光。

**Author's Note:**

> 我是如此相信你  
> 你给了我唯一的希望


End file.
